conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Stagnation
95% of recent changes is either talk pages or Leubansky, lol. The Galactic Empire is in its period of stagnation before downfall. We need..... original content. Woogers(lol what ) 02:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) DON'T WORRY GENTLEMEN, I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY WITH ORIGINAL CONTENT. I AM TOO TIRED TO WRITE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN ONTO THE WIKI SO FOR THE MOMENT, BEAR WITH ME, LET ME SLEEP AND A NEW WORLD SHALL RISE... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ...UNLESS OF COURSE I DECIDE TO NOT GO TO BED THEN EXPECT ORIGINAL CONTENT EARLIER. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol everything is getting so stagnant I don't even know who is on… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm usually on actively 40% of the time. Then I get phone notifications whenever an article on my watchlist is updated, so then after I get one of those, I usually check the site for changes, like I am right now (as this page is on my watchlist). Woogers(lol what ) 18:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) There is Panau. And then there is Acony's continuous stream of partially-original-but-not-enough-because-he-copies-and-edits content. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with Panau? :( -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. It is the only active major project though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Lies! I work on my projects at least once every day. Woogers(lol what ) 19:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, where is all the activity going? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yesterday, I made a list of destinations served by IvalAir and indicated which services were suspended because of that volcano eruption in Iceland. Today, not so much, because I've only been awake for a few hours, but I expounded a bit on the Strategic Defense Grid and the Aircraft Inventory of the Federation Air Forces. But most, if not all, of my activity in the EAF is driven in reaction to the rest of you Future World players do, so that's destined to be slower in development than Ivalice. The last bit of RTS Koiwai opens on Monday, so I have about 15 station articles to write some point between now and then. And I still have to finish out the Ivalician Cabinet. Woogers(lol what ) 19:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been working a little on the Confederation but I'm not going to get too far in that because I don't want it to affect FW. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No major updates in God knows how long... Call the event planner, we need violence! GFD Putin, why can't you invade Eastern Europe and redeclare the Soviet Union! FFS Kim, admit you sunk the Cheonan! Castro! Decide you hate us again and do something about it! Or even better, Earth, erupt moar volcanoes in Iceland so Europe has a simulated nuclear winter! DO SOMETHING! Woogers(lol what ) 20:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline#2020 - See October 23, 2077. That is what I want to happen :( -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Because you like destroying civilization. I actually like my metro to work and not be infested by zombies, thank you very much. Woogers(lol what ) 21:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) SW, there's always the Hungarian-Polish War. 1) A rebellion of a fascists in {insert one or more non-CEAS non-Everett countries here} is supported by the Yarphese government, sparking worldwide controversy. I'm opening this up to anyone (sorry, not Everett because the rebellion would just get killed cleanly, but Iraqistan or 4chanistan lol is okay, and not CEAS because Yarphei wouldn't support something against CEAS) as long as I have control of the rebellion. 2) El Misti erupts, spewing ash all over the world and causing a temporary ice age. Yarphei refuses weather control to the public due to high demand, so basically everything is ashy for two months. Countries get cut off from each other because no one can fly, and everything is fifteen degrees below average. Arequipa is covered with ash. 3) Sea monster crisis? No one is landlocked so it could be fun. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) But then Cascadia finds the last chemicals for the most basic weather control (no fakes, no extras) and kills the volcano ash and everyone is like :P to Yarphei. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) That just ruuinst the story. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No it doesn't, because Cascadia is all smug and yarphei is all mad and PAFF is like lolhaha. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) If we are going to do... that (excluding number 3), I don't want it ending in one or two weeks. I want a long-term thing -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) All it needs to do is last it until WWIV in June —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) (there is a thing called history) Well, I thought we agreed we are continuing to call it WW3... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Yeah. What would it be called. Also, Everett can't drop out because that would ruin the Central America stuff. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) CA is inactive. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Only because Spart is busy single-handedly doing a lot of the creative work for the wiki while keeping up with school work. Woogers(lol what ) 21:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) So is the Allied Neo-Fascist organization going to strike this week? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Um what? Is that the Hungarian-Polish War? How about in about two weeks, because then all of our military will be ready to be "tested". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hungarian-Polish war is in 2070 or something assuming the world isn't engulfed in radiation for the 2012th time in 2012. The Neo-Fascist stuff can happen whenever. Is Cascadia going to be involved? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Then what's the Neo-Fascist stuff? Probably not going to be involved, we just sent droids to GTFO yarphei out of the falklands, but then we failed. And that is the only war Cascadia has been in besides the war on terror, and the Robotic Army did the majority of the work. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking some fascist organization would terrorize the government and then Yarphei would ally because of political strategy. Yes the yarphese government is a little bit fascist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What did World War II teach you? I can't dedicate resources to something that history says will fail. Woogers(lol what ) 02:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No CEAS support for this one. AFTA optional. It's basically a civil war for all participating countries and Yarphei all coolly goes yeah fascism ftw. It won't be a victory obviously but it can have tactical significance. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Good excuse for me to declare martial law in the cities. Woogers(lol what ) 03:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Everett considers Neo Nazi Fascists to be enemy combatants as part of the ongoing fallout of World War II. Everett already kicked the crap out of them so I'm not joining this one. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) They're not Neo Nazis. It's not racism, but just people who look up to Hitler as a Chinese person would look up to Mao or an American would look up to George Washington who was a slave owner. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :If someone is a Neo Fascist that supports and looks up to Hitler, they are Nazi scum. It's that simple. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) lol That's in Everett. btw are you participating in the CEAS-PAFF war? Technically you have to should it happen. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mussolini or Hitler? Personally, as an American, I don't look up to George Washington. I look up to Bill Clinton, Franklin Roosevelt, and John Kennedy. Woogers(lol what ) 19:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) But many Americans do. I personally don't look up to Mao either, so yeah… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I also don't look up to Ferdinand Marcos. Some dictators (Stalin, Bush) are cool. Most (Marcos) aren't. Woogers(lol what ) 20:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice the part about Everett not being allowed. LMAO butthurt. Out of sheer annoyance with Yarphei, I'm not allowing it to interfere with this Central American war thing because Yarphei is really annoying. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, fine. Let yourself be invaded and do nothing about it. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I dudn't say Everett wasn't allowed, I just said I did't want it in Everett. And I will drop out of CA campaign if you insist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I now understand what you meant by Everett not being allowed because the incident would be killed off. I get it, nevermind my statement. I thought you meant I couldnt participate at all. As for CA, Yarphei is really annoying. LOL, let me get invaded and do nothing... You are a funny man, sir. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Future World I know what we need. We need.... an event. Preferably a non-war event. Woogers(lol what ) 21:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here is my idea: We get soccer teams, and group them. Then we wait a month or so, and send them off to South Africa. There, we will take part in a Soccer World Cup... Eh? Eh? Good idea no? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) We already supposedly do that, but I have yet to see this happen. Woogers(lol what ) 22:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei isn't participating. The Yarphese aren't in to soccer… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Don't you mean they aren't invited :P -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas for non-war events? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :We can try a huge global hurricane or something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) A hurricane of that size would be rated a Category 30 and would be totally eradicating in addition to being impossible. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That in itself is doubly impossible, because the Saffir-Simpson Scale only goes to Category 5, rated on winds not size.Woogers(lol what ) 14:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Right..... the winds for a hurricane of such a size would be like a Category 30. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's not what I meant lol. If there's no such thing as a Category 30, how do you know what a Category 30 would be like?Woogers(lol what ) 14:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :On the United-Planets scale. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ori :P Personally im on my own project, it goes slow but moves on, i would say its stuff is more original though less reality XP The Emperor Zelos 21:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Signup If you are going to participate in a war, please write your country/organization, side, and username in the appropriate place: World War III (PAFF-CEAS) Grand Yarphese Republic (CEAS) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Kalmykia (Unaligned) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) CEAS (CEAS) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) East Asian Federation (50% Non-Combat CEAS (GSDF, NSDF, General Policy), 50% Combat CEAS (FAF where directly affected, CEAS peacekeeping force/FAF Danketsu where not directly affected reminds me, we need like a joint military base somewhere)), 100% International Defense Contractor (You need guns? If you're not a terrorist, you can buy them!). Stamce may change, pending current events between now and outbreak. Woogers(lol what ) 23:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't the military base in Kagoshima? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It was my understanding that that was a proving ground for new weaponry, and not an actual base for troops, ships, and planes to coordinate at? Woogers(lol what ) 00:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Allied States of America (Neutral, peace-keeper, protecting international assets) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Neo-Fascist Uprising Grand Yarphese Republic (Fascist) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) International Fascist Federation (Fascist) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) PSF Alliance (Counter Terrorism) Unofficial Combat Role Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) International Democratic Federation (Anti-Fascist) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds nice, but needs a more original name. Like International Campaign for Democracy. Woogers(lol what ) 11:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't make much sense if there's no country to fight against. Please put your country. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No. The International Democratic Federation was created as a retort to the International Fascist Federation, and nearly all the organization does is stop any fascism the IFF tries to create. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Too obvious that it's just a copy of the IFF in reverse. You should put up a stronger effort for Democracy. Also, I don't believe that the IFF's goal is to create facism, but to unite facists around the world not unlike the Fourth International. Woogers(lol what ) 20:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is supposed to be a copy of the IFF in reverse, determined to stop the IFF's plans every time. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't understand what you mean by "creating" fascism, but it's completely weird to create an organization for the sole purpose of opposing another organization, if you know what I mean. It should be PAFF opposing IFF, but iff a PAFF country is involved. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::As in starting fascist revolutions in other countries. You know, let's just NOT plan this kind of stuff, Ok? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you want to be that way, gtho of this and remove your organization created only for the purpose of antagonizing something happening outside your Russo-Cascadia scope of interest. .—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No. I'll MAKE you gtfo out of this conversation (JK). I don't think we should be planning things like this lol. Not planning makes things more fun. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::lol that's what you meant. Better not though. Fw rules say you have to have permission to use nuclear weapons, and I don't want to complain that nuking Singapore would destroy the wrold economy. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, but also using WMDs forfeits your war rights until the war is over. So maybe there will be a bunch of random countries declaring war on the ASA and/or Yarphei. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol when I fire a nuke I am just beginning! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I don't understand this, so before I signup, can someone please explain it... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't understand what? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) There are two options, WW3 and "Neo-Fascist Uprising". Isn't everything going to happen at once ultimately making it WW3? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Neo-fascist is taking place maybe next week. CEAS-PAFF is taking place in June. All are part of WWIII together with the 2010 Yarphese War, Second Iraqistan War. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I still don't understand "Neo-Fascist", but ASA will take part as it happens. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what is going on either. Could you go into detail? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :International Fascist Federation: Highly authoritarian third way group threatens the government and declares war on country xxxx. Grand Yarphese Republic offers to ally with the organization sparking international debate. However, some of the details would be too region-specific and as there is no country currently on the list, there can't be any more details. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :WWIII (CEAS-PAFF): Yarphei get's a large amount of land in Eurasia for CEAS, and then it starts taking large chunks out of Russia for "protection of CEAS countries." Russia threatens to declare war, but before it is official, Yarphei bombs Volgograd and the war begins. :WWIII (Central American War): Central America invades Belize because it believes it is the legitimate ruler instead of Everett. Of course Yarphei sides with Everett. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, Yarphei sides WITH Everett? Odd. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::How did I say that? No. I typoed. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Read the section I highlighted in red... That is one hell of a typo. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I know this is weird, but can I get the ASA to drop a nuke somewhere in the war? :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. As long as it's not a city, nature, preserve, or Cai-doi platform, and iff I can drop a nuke on you :) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, so where can I launch it if I can't launch it anywhere :/ -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess you could bomb Nothanburi. But where can I bomb in the ASA? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What is the population of Nothanburi. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Population is 200,000. Tenth most populous in Yarphei. I typoed. Actual name is Nothaburi. Thai is confusing… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I have a question! What's your delivery system? Woogers(lol what ) 20:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Missiles of course -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then my comment below is ever more relevant. Woogers(lol what ) 20:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, there are no naval fortresses yet… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There are SPACE LAZORS! Woogers(lol what ) 20:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) If your nuke would even make it to the ground... Woogers(lol what ) 01:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well if you just blow it out of the air you will be powergaming. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really. All sides in a war have to agree to levels of damage in a war, and I would be a part of the OpFor in any nuclear engagement you have in Yarphei. Doubtless that Everett will shoot down anything Yarphei shoots at you. Woogers(lol what ) 21:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::No. All I need to do is create a bunch of vague Everettine technologies while HHT isn't looking, wait for him to kick me out of Future World, and then create the world called Yarphei Smashes Everett. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Vague like you. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I said. I would make a bunch of vague Everettine technologies. Nevertheless, even though weather control is quasi-vague, compare my artificial gravity to yours… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I will create a world called "Yarphei Dies" and it will be about this things where Yarphei tries to launch vague Everettine technologies at PAFF and then they get invaded and killed (Chup yar too) and we find Chup yar's weather control remote control and find the stations. Then Southeast Asia explodes, just cause. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a world in construction called "Timemaster Has No Sense of Humor." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Lets get serious................ who do I get to blow up? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Not Nonthaburi, too close to Bangkok. Try Johor Baharu. Join the fascist thing. But where do I get to destroy? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I want to blow something with a huge population, and you can do the same for me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd prefer Saigon, Singapore, Bangkok not blown up, and nothing nearby. So nuke Kuantan I guess. It's the largest I can really afford to lose. :P I'm not trying to be pushy, but the city I have in mind is Wichita. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) If you are going to nuke a city in Kansas you must hit Topeka, utterly killing off the Westboro Baptist Church and curing America's cancer. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I will have to compare populations and classes first before I can give the go-ahead. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Alright, Wichita is fine with me. Can we set up an independent discussion for this somewhere? We still have to discuss the surrounding damages and radiation etc. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- I've realized, that a good analogy to activity on this wiki, is the process of industrialization in the global economy. Once, a long time ago, the major editors on this wiki were primary sector editors, making base edits, establishing a framework for nations, making pages for important individuals and organizations, and the like. Then, we became secondary sector, engaging in globalization efforts, such as intergovernmental organizations such as GTO, or diplomacy, with the establishment of Embassies and Alliances. Then, War, the tertiary sector came along. It marked an intense development on a narrow band of pages related to current events in the specific project. Finally, the current stage of the NRW and FW as I see it, Stagnation, or, the Talk Era. Meaningless content contributed to worlds during this time consists of a major power making a non-talk edit here or there, but with the main engines of development being newcomers to the primary sector, such as ACunha, or pre-Primaries, such as Acony. The only possible solution to this problem is a true catalyst to activity, one that I've not been able to forsee, or the only possible outcome is death. /serious Lol wtf I seriously never thought I would type something like that on here. But seriously, look at the column of talk page edits in Recent Changes... Woogers(lol what ) 20:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly don't understand, I made out that you said you want the wikia deleted(?)... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Are you forseeing something that will happen in the future of Earth? But anyway, we should seriously work on expanding our worlds. More Geography, more Culture, create pages like this. There can't be stagnation. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to do that but I am not that creative... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's easy. Just find a Wikipedia page on Sukhumi or San Francisco, copy-paste, cite, and change it a little to show divergence in FW from what happens in the real world. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I might try that, but with a minus on the economics side... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I had trouble wtith economics because it's hard to start macroscopically on a country and work inward on cities. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I am working on Leubantia. So I am back into sector 1 for the meantime. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC)